


Local Gossip

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Lotrips Web Project [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: Sean looks as though he wants to disappear into the floor. “Something about you being…er…foldable. Flexible, I think. I don’t remember exactly.”





	Local Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> A remix of [Dirty Pretty Things](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azewewish/237920.html) by [](https://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[azewewish](https://azewewish.livejournal.com/) (and something of a sequel to her fic [The Usual Suspects](http://www.broadwriting.com/lotrrps/theusualsuspects.html))

“He said _what?_ ”

Bill smothers a laugh, trying to turn it into a discreet cough. On the other side of the table, Dom’s expression gets caught somewhere between amused and intrigued, his eyebrows arching and a smile starting to curl the corners of his mouth.

Sean looks as though he wants to disappear into the floor. “Something about you being…er…foldable. Flexible, I think. I don’t remember exactly.”

Delicate nostrils flare, and the tips of Elijah’s ears redden; Billy watches admiringly, wondering how Elijah can manage to be furious and indignant and still so fucking pretty at the same time.

Dom’s glance says that he’s wondering the same thing, but that now isn’t the time to mention it. As usual, their brainwaves are perfectly in tune.

“I’m straight!” Elijah protests, hands waving irritably in front of him, and this time Billy can’t quite choke off the laugh. Elijah gives him a look that has undoubtedly quelled over-budget executive producers.

Dom throws him a brief, amused glance before turning back to placate Elijah. “Of course you are. So’m I. Women, yeah?”

“I _am_!” Elijah insists indignantly, at the same time that Sean says, “That’s not what I heard, Dom.”

Billy glances from one to the next, fascinated. He’s sincerely sorry that he didn’t go out drinking with Sean and the others last night.

Dom crosses his arms and hunches over the table curiously. “Yeah? What did you hear?”

Billy doesn’t think that Sean can get much redder, but he manfully answers the question, eyes looking anywhere but at Dom. “Karl said you were, um, talented.”

Dom’s cheeks have the decency to pink slightly. “Oh. Right. Hmm.”

Elijah looks betrayed. Wounded to the heart, even. Billy privately makes a note that PJ needs to find a place in the film for that look. “Dom, you didn’t!”

Dom hums a bit, nonchalantly. “Might have. Only a few times, though. I mean, I still go mainly for the birds.”

“A few times?” Elijah looks positively scandalized. Billy takes the opportunity to jump into the conversation.

“So, is he any good? I mean, should Elijah consider letting Karl test out his…what was it again? Flexibility?”

“Not Karl, Viggo,” Sean inserts helpfully. “Apparently he likes to get really nasty.”

“Straight!” Elijah squeaks desperately.

Dom shrugs, ignoring the protest. “Karl’s not bad. A bit full of himself, but yeah. He’s got pull.”

Sean’s eyebrows crawl together as he considers. “To hear him talk, he’s had half the cast at one time or another.”

Billy shakes his head. “Nah, he’s just listened to too much set gossip, that’s all.” He tilts his head, curious. “Did he say anything about me?”

Sean shakes his head, and Billy sits back with a little sigh, not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

Elijah has apparently taken advantage of the brief respite to become even more righteously indignant. “I don’t fuck men. And even if I did, I _certainly_ wouldn’t bottom!”

Dom makes a disapproving noise, back to his normal colour now that the focus of the conversation has shifted away from him. “How would you know unless you tried? It’s not bad, every now and again. Feels good.”

Elijah’s current expression will never belong in these movies, but Billy wants it on film anyway. “How could it possibly…?”

“Come on, ‘Lij, have you never had a bird experiment a bit? One of those goth metal girls you always go home with?”

Sean and Bill both nod knowingly. Elijah continues to look scandalized, but now he’s blushing again. “No, of course not.”

“Then you really don’t know what you’re missing,” Dom continues persuasively. He grins a little wickedly. “I could show you, if you wanted.”

Elijah’s eyes widen farther than Billy thought possible, but he doesn’t protest this time. Dom looks like the cat who’s figured out how to open the canary cage and is just waiting to pounce.

Billy considers leaving, but he’s not sure that he wants to miss the end of this.

“You know, Karl’s right about one thing. You _are_ really flexible,” Dom points out.

Elijah somehow finds enough poise for a tart comeback. “Are _you_ really talented?”

Dom smiles. The cat is watching the canary beat its wings against the bars in a last-ditch attempt to escape. “Try me and find out,” he purrs.

Billy seriously considers leaving. He would take Sean with him, but Sean seems to be hypnotized by the cat-and-mouse (or canary) game going on across from them.

Dom doesn’t look away from Elijah, but Billy hears his thoughts loud and clear. Brainwaves, as usual.

“I’m out!” Billy calls cheerfully. “Sean?”

Sean blinks, coming out of his daze. “What? Yeah, sure. Goodnight!”

They’re out the door before Sean speaks, lowering his voice and still looking a bit flushed. “Do you think they’re really going to…?” he asks nervously.

Billy flicks him an amused glance, even though he’s pretty sure he knows the answer, and stuffs his hands resolutely in his pockets. “Nah, of course not. Elijah’s straight.” He shakes his head chidingly, hiding a smile. “Besides, you shouldn’t listen to set gossip.”


End file.
